


How I met my best friend

by greensparkle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, BullyingTW, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Trigger warning for attended assault with a deadly weapon, Trigger warning for panic attack and anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparkle/pseuds/greensparkle
Summary: How Yuuri and Phichit met and became best friends.





	How I met my best friend

Yuuri felt extremely nervous on the plane ride to Detroit. In all of his life, he never left Hasetsu for longer than few days, so it was a big change for Yuuri. He missed everyone back home his parents, Mari, Yuuko, and Thaksin. He even missed his beloved dog Vicchan. He was named after his idol (and known by very few to be his all-time crush) Victor Nikiforov.

He left to go train under his coach Celestino Cialdini. He met Celestino at an ice skating competition in New York a few months ago, Celestino saw potential in Yuuri when his other coach, Marco Mars saw him as nothing more than a person who was driven too much by anxiety and had no future being a figure skater. Let alone skating alongside some of the best figure skaters in the world. Celestino saw something different in him and figured all that Yuuri needed was a coach pushed him to do his best, not somebody who only saw his weaknesses and not his strengths.

Celestino wound up staying in New York longer than he had anticipated and coached Yuuri a little bit, the two of them grew close and that’s when Celestino offered Yuuri an opportunity to be coached under him in Detroit. He was skeptical at first, but in the end he decided a brand-new coach who saw his strengths and not just weaknesses was a good thing.

Which led into the situation he was in now. He had never been one for leaving his family or his hometown, given his school experience of getting picked on by punks because this weight, when it came to Celestino though he figured he’d be okay. When the plane landed in Detroit as he got out and walked into the airport and was immediately greeted by Celestino, “Yuuri.” he called out when he saw him.

Yuuri smiled at him and waved, he felt more at ease than he did on the plane ride here. It would be a challenge getting used to living in Detroit for a few years, but he would try his best for his family sake and his will friend’s sake as well, his skating career, and his coach.

“Yuuri I’m so glad you’re here.” Celestino said cheerfully, “Did your flight get here okay?”

“Yeah, it did.” Yuuri said casually. Even though, he felt more ease than he did on the ride to Detroit he still felt a bit uneasy. Old fears from the past started coming into his thoughts. He wondered, would people make fun of his weight like they did back in Hasetsu? If they did, how would he able to prevent his anxiety attacks from happening? The same could be said for the other skaters he had encountered when he was training under Marco. They made fun of him, because he was prone to anxiety and got frustrated easily when his skating wasn’t as perfect as Mario wanted. Now looking back on it, Yuuri realized that, Marco Mars was a perfectionist, who only wanted his skaters to be perfect with no mishaps or mistakes in their performances.

“Yuuri are you okay?” Celestino asked snapping Yuuri out his thoughts.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about something.” Yuuri answered.

Celestino seemed satisfied with the answer and the two of them left the airport.

If Yuuri was being honest with himself, he felt out of place more than anything. He wasn’t sure that he would be comfortable in Detroit like he was back home. Celestino was a good guy and Yuuri didn’t doubt his abilities when it came to training great skaters in fact, he really admired how Celestino got to know him unlike his other coach did and Yuuri was grateful for that. Yuuri was concerned however, about what the other skaters would think of him.

Back home, many of the other skaters called him names and made his life a living hell. Which. did not do well for any self-esteem or anxiety at all. Most of the time after practice, Yuuri spent hours rocking back and forth and crying his eyes out in the restrooms of his hometown skating rink, because the other skaters were picking on him at practice.

Now, he was far away from those other skaters he felt more at ease than he did back home. He wondered how long this would last given his track record of the last few years when it came to skating competitions, it would only be a matter of time before somebody made fun of his skating techniques, his weight, or size. During high school he also got severely injured by bigger and muscular kids also because he was sort of a late bloomer, when it came to grow spurts growing up, so that added another fear to his long growing list.

* * *

A few weeks later, Yuuri started training under Celestino. This new coach was nothing like his old one, Celestino was a kind man and saw Yuuri’s strengths and not just his weaknesses.

“Well Coach, I have to say Yuuri’s progressing very well, when it comes to you training him you see his strengths unlike his other coach.”

“Phichit, I have to agree with you on that one. That coach was no good for Yuuri.”

“So, why did you want to see me so early in the morning before Yuuri got here?” Phichit asked curiously when Celestino called him at six in the morning saying he needed to talk with him in the figure skiing office before Yuuri got there Phichit was a little confused.

“I’ll be honest with you Phichit, I think Yuuri needs a friend. I’ve seen how some of the others skaters snicker and talk behind his back, when he is not looking. I think it’s starting to get to Yuuri a little bit.”

“Okay,” said Phichit casually understanding what Celestino was telling him.

“He has friends back home don’t get the wrong idea and a loving family. It’s just that, he has never left his hometown for so long before and I think what some of the other skaters are whispering about him is really starting to get to him, and he’s is really starting to doubt himself, so I think a friend would do him some good.”

“I see,” Phichit said protectively, “Ok I’ll try to be friends with Yuuri, but not because you asked me to. I thought the guy could use a friend. I also think he and I will be great friends, best friends even, so it’s a win, win” Phichit finished with a warming smile.

“Thanks Phichit, I owe you one.”

“You really don’t Ciao-Ciao.” Phichit said as he left Celestino in the figure skating office closing the door behind him.

Celestino felt like a big weight was lifted off his shoulders. He wouldn’t have to worry about Yuuri much anymore, now that Phichit had his back. Phichit was right when he said he and Yuuri would be great friends for many years to come.

* * *

There was only one problem though, Yuuri didn’t come to the skating rink. Celestino thought he was running late because of traffic Detroit was always had terrible traffic when it came to the weekdays with everyone rushing to get to work and school, but when an hour past and still Yuuri had not shown up both men grew very concerned.

“I’m going to go look for him.” Phichit said to Celestino, when an hour had passed and Yuuri still not had not shown up. It was now 8:30 and Yuuri was supposed to have showed up an hour ago.

Celestino nodded, he was concerned as Phichit was for Yuuri’s safety. Then Celestino had a thought those other skaters that were talking behind Yuuri’s back. Was it possible that they had jumped Yuuri on his way to the rank? “Phichit,” he called out, “Make sure to check all the back alleys between here and the hotel were all of us are staying okay?”

Phichit nodded feverishly understanding what the coach was thinking and quickly left the rank and started running down the street he had to find Yuuri before those no good figure skaters beaded  him to a pulp.

* * *

Yuuri had to admit this was probably one of the worst situations he had ever been in his life. This was worse than all those times back in school when all those bullies were picking on him. He was on his way to the rank, when he was jumped by some of the other skaters that were picking on him he had done his best to ignore them, but he was now in the current situation that he was trying so hard not to be in.

“Well piggy,” one of the muscular figure skater said with a wicked grin. **“** It looks like you’re at a dead end.”

The two other boys that were with him smiled wickedly in agreement.

“W—Wha—t are yo—y—you going to do me?" Yuuri stammered out in complete fear.

The second muscular boy only punched Yuuri in the stomach again. After Yuuri was jumped he was then grabbed and dragged into a back alley away from the public eye. He was then punched in the stomach multiple times by the second and third athletic males while their leader watched with a wicked grin on his face.

It was then Yuuri thought that coming to Detroit to pursue a skating dream with the added bonus of a new coach was a bad idea. It was pretty much the same scenario back home. No matter where he was in the world people would pick on him because, his skating techniques, his weight or anxiety. People were always going to pick on him for being the odd man out. Maybe he should’ve taken Yuuko and Takashi’s advice and take a break from his skating for a while. Then come back to compete against Victor Nikiforov and see where fate took him then. He should have listened to Mari and his parents when they said, that it would probably be best to avoid the skating world for a while.

At least, he would be better off back home then here. Though he had taken what his family and friends said to heart. He thought things wouldn’t be this bad, he was away from the people that tormented him back in Hasetsu, How could he have been so wrong? He didn’t know he just wanted a fresh start. Instead all he got was history repeating itself like he was back in high school again. The bullies then broke his train of thought.

“Time to see if piggy can squeal.” Said the leader.

The two other boys nodded in agreement. Then, Yuuri saw the second and third guys pass an item to the leader Yuuri’s eyes whined in fear and he saw a knife, so he was going to die with a stab wound somewhere on his body in a back alley somewhere where no one could hear him scream, hey, he could think of worse ways to go.

“Hey!” A voice called out, distracting the leader of the gang from doing the deed, “Leave Him Alone!”

Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes, it was Phichit he was so relieved that, someone had come to his aid that he could’ve cried if the circumstances were better.

The leader turned around and faced Phichit, “Your defending this pipsqueak? He’s nothing but a weakling.”

Phichit eyes widened with rage Yuuri wasn’t a weakling he was better than those other skaters ever would be. “He’s better than you guys will ever be. In fact, he’ll be great one day. And I’ll be there to see it.”

The two other skaters then charged straight at him. Yuuri’s eyes whined in amazement, Phichit was able to dodge those guys like they were nothing. He was able to block punches, and fight back like they were nothing compared to him. Yuuri admired that this guy was something else. The two guys were soon knocked unconscious. Phichit looked at the leader he was outnumbered and had no chance of beating him if he decided to take a chance on fighting him. The skater smirked, "Your too late." He said, then he turned back to Yuuri and stabbed him.

“GA!!!” Yuuri cried out in pain.

“NO!” Phichit yelled, charging straight for the man, punching him so hard that, the knife he was holding was knocked out of his hand. Phichit then proceeded to slam him against the wall knocking him unconscious and then called the police and told them to bring an ambulance Yuuri needed one fast. He was done he kneeled down in front of Yuuri.

“Hey, stay awake for me okay? Help is on the way.” Phichit knew that, he had to keep Yuuri awake until the ambulance arrived.

“P-P-Phichit?” Yuuri asked questioningly, his vision was starting to blur little, so he wasn’t really sure if Phichit was there or not.

“Yeah, Yuuri I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere okay? You don’t have to worry about anything.” Phichit said soothingly he knew for a fact that when the ambulance got here he was going with him he wasn’t going to let Yuuri wake up in hospital alone that was scary enough as it was.

“Can you do me a favor?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course Yuuri.” Phichit said comfortingly.

“Can you get Celestino to contact my family? He has my parent’s phone number somewhere. And tell them it wasn’t his fault he didn’t know this would happen.”

“Of course I will Yuuri. Don’t worry I’ll make your family see's the truth ,and make sure they don’t blame Ciao-Ciao for any of this”.

"Th –an—ks", Yuuri stammered out.

Phichit continued talking to Yuuri about comforting things, or whatever came to his mind until the ambulance arrived Yuuri was then loaded into the ambulance along with Phichit. Then the ambulance drove off.

* * *

True to his word on what he promised Yuuri, Phichit called Celestino who contacted Yuuri’s family as soon as they arrived at the hospital. By the time Celestino arrived he seemed to be arguing with someone on the phone, if Phichit had to guess it was probably Yuuri’s family and from the sound of the conversation Celestino was losing the argument.

“I’m sorry"-

“I know this looks bad"-

“I know, I should have looked after Yuuri more carefully"-

“I’m sorry, I really am"-

“I’m nothing like his old coach, really I’m not"-

Phichit couldn’t take it anymore, he promised Yuuri that he make sure his family didn’t blame Celestino for what happened. He sighed, got up, and took Celestino’s cell phone from him.

* * *

“Hello, this is Phichit Chulanont I am the one who rode with Yuuri in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.”

A young female voice answered back, “Hello Phichit my name is Mari Katsuki I’m Yuuri’s sister.”

“Nice to meet you Mari, I wish we could’ve met in person instead of under these circumstances.”

“The same could be said for me as well Phichit. How is Yuuri holding up?”

“They took him back to the operating room about 15 minutes ago, he’s in surgery now.”

“That’s a relief.”

“I know it is.”

“Do you think my parents are being a little too hard on Celestino?”

“Yes”.

“Glad to see, I wasn’t the only one who thought that.”

“He’s nothing like Yuuri’s past coach, who only saw his weaknesses and made him feel like he was nothing. He’s a good guy no matter what your parents say they’re just being jerks no offense.”

“None taken there, Phichit I have to agree with you. My parents are being nothing more than jerks. Besides, Celestino didn’t know this would happen to Yuuri.”

“I know.”

“By the way, how did you know, what Yuuri’s old coach was like before Celestino came along?”

“He told me about Yuuri’s old coach himself.”

“Okay”

“Mari?”

“Yes Phichit?”

“Does Yuuri have any friends back home? I mean I know, he does from what Celestino told me, but are they really loyal to him? Not that I’m trying to say that they’re bad people but"-

Mari cut him off, “I know what you mean. I was skeptical about them myself when I first met Yuuko and Takashi, given how Yuuri’s life was before he met the two of them, but they really are good people that care about him.”

“Good to know.”

“Were other skaters making fun of Yuuri?”

“From what Celestino told me, up until now they were only talking behind Yuuri’s back they never picked on him.”

“Thank you, for the information Phichit. I just can’t believe it. It’s like back when Yuuri was in high school all over again.”

“It was really that bad wasn’t it?” Phichit knew he had no right digging into Yuuri’s past, but he felt like he really needed to know. Apparently Mari thought so too.

“Yeah, back in elementary and middle school it wasn’t that bad, all the other kids ever did to him was tease him and call him names.

Except, for Yuuko and Takashi that is, but when Yuuri entered high school he was kicked, punched in the stomach, had lots of broken bones, slammed into lockers, and had several cuts and bruises on his body and face. He was in the hospital multiple times because of what those bullies did to him. He thought going to Detroit to train under a new skating coach with be a fresh start for him. Needless to say I understood what he was thinking as well as our parents did. How could we have been so wrong about this?”

“You guys weren’t wrong about anything, Yuuri needed this fresh start.”

“We know,” Mari said with a sigh, “We just wished that things didn’t turn out like this.”

“I know, if things went differently I would’ve tried to be friends with Yuuri sooner.”

“You were trying to be friends with my brother?”

“Yeah, Celestino thought he could use a friend since he's never been away from his home for so long other than few days. He thought having a friend in Detroit things easier for him. I said yes to this because I thought if Yuuri has a friend while he’s here"-

“The guys from the figure skating rink, would stop talking behind his back?” Mari finished for him.

“Yeah, exactly”

“You know, it’s not too late to try to be his friend now. From what Celestino told my parents, you defended Yuuri from those good for nothing bullies and that is what a true friend would do.”

“Thanks Mari.”

"No problem Phichit, look my parents and I will be on the first flight to Detroit from Hasetsu tomorrow morning, we should arrive sometime at the hospital sometime in the late morning. Would you mind keeping Yuuri Company until then?"

“Not at all Mari.”

“Thanks Phichit.”

“No trouble at all Mari.”

“When we get there I want to know the full story from you and Celestino I know my parents won’t listen to him after what Yuuri’s been through, but I would like to give you and him a chance to explain everything.”

“Thanks Mari, we appreciate it”

“No problem, see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.”

* * *

Phichit said  and handed the phone back to his coach. He was relieved Yuuri's sister Mari had taken Celestino and his side, instead of her and Yuuri’s parents having someone on their side would up Yuuri's chances to stay in Detroit and still train under Celestino.

“Thank you, for standing up for me Phichit.”

“No problem Ciao-Ciao.”

* * *

After about almost 2 hours of waiting in Detroit Memorial Hospital. A nurse came out asking for the family of Yuuri Katsuki. Phichit and Celestino stood up and walked over to her. “Are you Yuuri’s family?” She asked.

“Actually, I’m his coach and this is his friend that road with him on the way to your hospital.” Celestino said.

“His family will be here sometime tomorrow. His sister asked me to keep him company.”

The nurse smiled, “Follow me then.” The two men obliged and followed her down the large hall, until they came to room 217. “Mr. Katsuki is resting now and is still very dazed from the stab wound he got, so you may not get much of a conversation out of him.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Celestino said.

“If he needs anything just push the nurse call button.”

“Thank you very much for this,” Phichit glanced her name tag. “Alice”

Alice smiled, “No problem gentleman. I talked to the doctor, he said that the operation went great.”

Celestino thanked Alice and then she walked back to the nurse’s station.

Phichit pushed the door open revealing Yuuri sleeping as soundly as a person could in a hospital room.

“I’m glad he didn’t suffer any life threatening injuries.” Celestino said after a couple minutes of silence. They were sitting in chairs next to yours hospital bed waiting for the young Japanese figure skater to awaken.

“Me too.” Phichit added in. “What became of the figure skaters that caused Yuuri’s injuries and picked on him?”

“Don’t worry, the guys from the ambulance called the cops after you told them how Yuuri got stabbed and dragged into the alleyway, as soon as you and Yuuri got to the hospital. Their spending 10 to 15 years in jail for assault with a deadly weapon. Yuuri doesn’t need to worry about them anymore.”

Phichit hummed in understanding he was glad that Yuuri didn’t need to do deal those other figure skaters anymore.

* * *

It almost 2:30 in the afternoon, when Yuuri started to wake up. He had been asleep since the surgery had ended. Celestino had set out to go grab some food for Phichit and himself leaving alone with Yuuri. When he to stir, Phichit’s eyes snapped open. He was resting his eyes for a little bit before he heard Yuuri start to wake up.

“Yuuri? Are you awake?”

“P-P Phichit? Where are we?” Yuuri said as he started to sit up slowly only to grant in pain.

“Easy, Yuuri, easy don’t move around too much you’ll open your wounds.” Phichit said soothingly, as he got up and helped Yuuri sit up. Then he proceeded to adjust Yuuri’s hospital bed so he would be more comfortable.

“I’m in a hospital? What happened? Why am I here? How am I’m here?” Yuuri started to babble in fear Phichit could tell he was starting to have a panic attack. Phichit got on the bed and pulled Yuuri closer to him, so he would be able to hear his heartbeat. And made sure Yuuri was looking straight at him.

“Yuuri, hey look at me okay? You’re fine, okay? There’s nothing to be scared of okay? Just focus on me. Follow my breathing okay? In.” Phichit took a deep breath in to demonstrate. “And out” Phichit exhaled. “You can do it. Yuuri I know you can do it. We’ll breathe together okay? In. Out. In Out.” It took a few tries before Yuuri able to copy what Phichit was doing, but after a while he started to breathe normally again.

“That’s it.” Phichit said encouragingly when he saw Yuuri’s breathing was improving. “Just keep doing what I’m doing.” During the time Phichit was calming Yuuri down, he had pulled him into a hug so that he his head could rest on his shoulder and started rubbing Yuuri’s back comfortingly to make this easier for him. After a while, Yuuri had calmed down completely and let his head rest on Phichit’s shoulder. Phichit didn’t put it past him if Yuuri fell asleep on him. After the panic attack they could really tire a person out. After some time had passed Phichit broke the silence. “How are you feeling?”

“Better thank you.”

“No problem Yuuri.”

“Why am I here?” Yuuri asked. He was unsure of why he was in the hospital two began with. Had he got hurt while practicing a skating routine?

Phichit remembered what the doctor had told them when Yuuri was still asleep while he was still waiting for him to wake up when he came to check on Yuuri again after his operation was over. That when he woke up his memory may be a little hazy, and if either he or Celestino were going to tell the patient about what happened to him, they had to do with gently in case, it may upset Yuuri.

“Do you remember those skaters that were picking on you at the rink?” Phichit asked carefully, so he wouldn’t scare Yuuri what the memory of what happened to him.

Yuuri nodded.

“Do you remember being pulled into an alleyway at all?”

A shrug.

“Do you remember talking to me at all before waking up here?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Yuuri answered a little unsure.

“Yuuri, you were stabbed by skaters that were picking on you on your way to the rink you were jumped and dragged into some back alley way. Celestino I got worried when you didn’t show up for practice, so I decided to go looking for you. I found you about to be stabbed by big Neanderthal jerks. I managed to fight off the first you guys, but you got stabbed in the stomach by the gang’s leader and have been here ever since. Don’t worry about the skaters that were picking on you though there facing time in prison for assault with a deadly weapon.”

Yuuri took a moment to process everything that Phichit had said. The good news was he wasn’t going to have to worry about the guys that were picking on him anymore. But Yuuri have to ask Phichit. “Did you mean what you said before? That I would be better than those guys ever would be and that you would be there when it happened?”

Phichit was taken aback, so Yuuri had remembered him saying that, he answered this question nonetheless though. “Of course I meant what I said I’ll be there for you when you do reach the top. I’ll always be here for you.”

Yuuri smiled, “Thank you for saving me from them Phichit you’re a great friend.”

Phichit smiled this wasn’t how he pictured becoming friends of Yuuri but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He would be for Yuuri when he got low, when he wasn’t sure he was good enough for the skating world. And so on and so forth.

“Phichit?” Yuuri asked breaking Phichit out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Do you think me coming to Detroit was a bad idea?”

“What!? No of course not. You needed this fresh start.”

“But you’ve seen firsthand how this turned out if you hadn’t shown up when you did when I was about to get stabbed in that alleyway.”

“I know, but on the bright side you made a new best friend while you were here. Even the circumstances were a little dark.” Phichit said lightly.

Yuuri chuckled at that. “You got a point there, Phichit.”

They talked for hours after that telling each other stories from their childhoods. Yuuri told Phichit about his family, friends, and his ballet teacher, Minako Okukawa who encouraged him to become a professional skater and gone to many of his skating competitions over the years. Along with his two best friends who skated with him during his childhood years Yuuko and Takashi.

Yuuri also Phichit about his poodle Vicchan named after his idol Victor Nikiforov (even though Vicchan was a female poodle.) Inside Phichit couldn’t help but laugh Yuuri had a big old crush on figure skater Victor Nikiforov that much was for sure. During the time that they were talking Celestino had had returned with Yuuri’s parents and Mari trailing behind him. Apparently they had taken an earlier fight to Detroit then they had anticipated because they want to see Yuuri as soon as possible. Yuuri introduced his parents and Mari to Phichit as his new best friend. Everyone was happy that, Yuuri was okay and nobody was more relieved than Hiroko and Toshiya

“Mr. Cialdini we’re sorry we blame you for what happened to Yuuri.” Said Hiroko

"And were also sorry for comparing you to Yuuri’s old past coach." Said Toshiya.

“Apology accepted.” Celestino said.

“It’s nice to meet you in person Mari. I guess you convinced your parents to apologize to Celestino for comparing him to Yuuri’s past coach?” Phichit asked.

“Yeah, I did it took the whole entire flight here to convince them to apologize to him though.” Mari admitted.

“I’m glad you did.” Yuuri said adding his two cents in.

Mari smiled, “I’m glad I did to Yuuri. You deserve a chance to be happy and away from bullies.”

Yuuri smiled he really did love his sister. She really did understand Yuuri better than anyone did because of the very close relationship they had.

"Phichit I would still like to hear the full story from you and Celestino about what happened to Yuuri." Mari said after her parents and herself were done hugging and fussing over Yuuri.

“Of course.” Both men said. They told Mari and Yuuri’s parents everything beginning to end. Celestino telling the beginning of the story and his request to Phichit to try to be friends with Yuuri. Then Phichit told his part of the story. It was then that Yuuri’s family began to understand by the events transpired the way they did.

“Thank you for the information.” Hiroko and Toshiya said after both of them were done explaining everything.

“No problem.” Celestino and Phichit said together.

Two Days Later

* * *

Two long agonizing days later, Yuuri was released from the hospital and back on the ice. His family stayed in town for another week before heading back home. Before they left though they may Phichit promise that he watch out for Yuuri while he was in Detroit. Phichit promised he would. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Yuuri while he was in Detroit ever again. As for Yuuri life was great, he had a fresh start, a new best friend and tiny boost in confidence.

“Hey, Phichit?” Yuuri asked when night when they were in their hotel room watching the movie.

“Yes Yuuri?” Phichit answered back at him.

Yuuri pulled Phichit into a hug. Phichit was shocked for a little bit, but hugged Yuuri back.

"I’m glad you’re my best friend." Yuuri said.

"I’m glad you’re my best friend too." Phichit said.


End file.
